Inseguridad y Apoyo Incondicional
by angylopez
Summary: Sin importar nada en el mundo Ash y Serena siempre se apoyarían mutuamente. Esa promesa que hicieron esa noche se convertiría en el apoyo de los dos. Su apoyo es y será siempre incondicional.


Título del fanfic: "Inseguridad y apoyo incondicional"

Pareja: AshxSerena [AmourShipping].

Resumen: Sin importar nada en el mundo Ash y Serena siempre se apoyarían mutuamente. Esa promesa que hicieron esa noche se convertiría en el apoyo de los dos. Su apoyo es y será siempre incondicional.

Advertencias: Fanfic con extrema inocencia. No es romance explícito. Lo mencione una vez y lo recalcare: Para mí la relación de Ash y Serena es muy inocente y bonita. Y supongo que se preguntaran qué diablos con Serena xD Bueno esa clase de sueños pasan a veces cuando ni te lo esperas y lo digo por experiencia.

Recordando Citron=Clermont. Eureka=Bonnie. Es un recordatorio. Yo utilizare los nombres en japonés por costumbre.

Sin más los dejo con el fanfic~ =D

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

"_Serena si no tienes un objetivo en la vida no eres nadie"_. Al escuchar eso de Ash sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso era tan malo vivir sin objetivo en la vida? No lo entendía, sólo le dolía… y es que no soportaba, esas palabras tan frías, tan crueles rondaban en su mente y se repetían con más fuera e intensidad. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor oscurecía, se volvía negro, tragó saliva y observó cómo Citron y Eureka se le acercaban una mirada extraña como si la juzgaran, esa mirada tan despreciativa que le provocaba miedo…

"_No debo tener miedo, esto no es real…", _ella intentó hacer como que no pasaba nada y corrió velozmente lejos de allí, tratando de escapar de esa presión que surgía en su corazón, cerró los ojos, ya no quería ver a nadie, y para cuando se dio cuenta, llegó a un callejón sin salida, miró hacia atrás y no había nada. Cayó arrodillada en el suelo buscando consuelo… ya no tenía a donde ir. Su miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar. Su mente se bloqueó y al mirar de nuevo atrás observó a sus amigos dejándola sola. Gritó más de una vez, pero sus amigos sólo se reían de ella…

Soltó otro grito desgarrador para después rendirse y sentir como su cuerpo ya no se movía. De un momento a otro empezó a llamar a su madre y fue cuando finalmente logró ver una luz que le cegó la vista. Cuando por fin pudo ver de nuevo se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor…

Era de noche, Eureka dormía tranquilamente, aún se encontraba con la pequeña en la tienda de campaña. No hizo más que intentar calmarse y es que ese sueño había sido el más pesado en su vida… jamás había sentido algo tan horriblemente realista así que al no sentirse cómoda se levantó de donde estaba acostada y salió de allí. Estando ya un poco más calmada se alejó un poco y caminó entre los árboles hasta encontrar un lugar donde podía apreciar la luna llena. Serena echó un último suspiro pues sentía todavía esa presión en el corazón. Respiró más profundo y recordó las palabras de sus sueños…

―¿Realmente no soy nadie? ¿Y si en realidad Ash piensa eso de mí? ¿Qué pasa? Me siento mal, asustada e intranquila. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Será por el hecho de no tener un objetivo? Pero si no me ha importado tanto, ¿mi subconsciente querrá decirme algo? ¿Qué tal si por dentro ansío y anhelo tanto comenzar a realizar mis metas?

Mientras Serena pensaba y analizaba más su mente, sin embargo confundía sus emociones y sentimientos. De nuevo como en sus sueños se sentía acorralada por todo lo que la acongojaba… muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin previo aviso dejándola más asustada. Ya no lo soportaba, ese sueño la había hecho sentir tan mal que no le importaba ya nada… así que no hizo más que sollozar bajo la luz de la luna.

Nuevamente miró hacía el manto de la noche, los latidos de su corazón no se habían tranquilizado. Serena desvió la mirada para después escuchar un ruido entre los arbustos. Al girar su vista pudo visualizar a su amigo. Ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, lo miró e intentó fingir que no pasaba nada.

―Ash…

―Serena, hoy es una bonita noche ¿no?

Él tenía su típica sonrisa con la que animada a cualquiera, pero Serena por más que intentara fingir una sonrisa no podía… así que intentó cambiar la conversación antes de que Ash se diera cuenta.

―¿Qué haces despierto?

―Tuve una pesadilla y como tenía calor quería tomar aire fresco. Pero cuando me acerque a la tienda de campaña en donde estabas con Eureka pues note que no estabas y pensé que te había pasado algo...

Ash miró al suelo algo avergonzado, había veces en que se apenaba un poco en cuanto se trataba de Serena. La chica ya no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió mientras miraba nostálgica al suelo, y es que Ash nunca cambiaba, siempre preocupándose por sus amigos. Hubo un silencio, pero no era nada incomodo, en ese instante el chico se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado suyo con la misma alegría con la que había llegado.

Aquel momento en donde no decían nada era tan significativo porque sin importar que no hubiera ni la más mínima palabra el hecho de acompañarse era lo importante. Y después de unos instantes, Serena sintió una gran necesidad de preguntarle algo a su amigo…

―Yo…

―¿Qué pasó, Serena?

―Es que… no tengo un objetivo en la vida.

El entrenador pokémon levanto una ceja algo confundido.

―¿Objetivo?

―Sí, tú tienes un objetivo, Citron tiene metas y Eureka también, pero yo…

―Serena. Un objetivo es algo que anhelas y luchas hasta quedarte sin fuerzas para conseguirlo. ¿Sabes que es lo más importante de eso?

Serena no dijo nada.

―Lo más importante es que sea algo que en verdad quieras, si todavía no encuentras algo que te apasiona y amas pues es que aún no está en tu destino. Todo a su tiempo.

Por unos instantes Ash parecía tener toda la madurez del mundo y Serena sentía en su corazón que su admiración por él creía más, sin embargo una duda surgió a su mente.

―Ash dijiste que habías tenido una pesadilla… ¿cuál fue?

―Bueno… casi no lo recuerdo, pero era algo sobre perder a mis pokémon. Hay veces en que me da miedo perderlos por algún error.

―No tienes de que preocuparte. Eres uno de los mejores entrenadores pokémon que he conocido y tus pokémon te quieren tanto que ese amor que se tienen iluminará el camino por donde vayan.

Esta vez el sorprendido era el chico pues eso dicho por ella lo había motivado. Él la miró de una forma diferente.

―Sabes, en mi corta vida he cometido muchos errores ―admitió avergonzado, pero regresó a su anterior compostura―. Pero el día en el que te pedí que viajaras con nosotros para ayudarnos mutuamente… fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tenido y definitivamente no fue un error.

―Ash, tú…

―Yo… ―comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de ella―, tengo un rival desde que comencé mi viaje y él tiene muchas chicas que lo apoyan. Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que tú aún sin conocer mi potencial ni nada me diste tu apoyo, y cada vez que siento ese apoyo me das más motivación. Serena, no importa lo que quieras como objetivo, yo sin importar lo que sea te voy a apoyar así como tú me apoyas a mí.

Ash se acercó un poco más a Serena y posiciono su mano encima de la de ella.

―Eso que has dicho… ―comentó la chica a medias―, me ha hecho pensar en que yo tampoco cometí un error al salir de mi casa para devolverte el pañuelo…

Serena se sintió muy conmovida por esa conversación tan magnifica que estaba teniendo. Su alegría era tanta que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, asustando a su compañero.

―¡Serena lo siento! En verdad no quise…

―No te preocupes, no me hiciste sentir mal. Es sólo que me has hecho sentir mejor. Gracias, Ash.

―Para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no?

Ambos se vieron y sintieron una felicidad tan fabulosa al otorgarse ese apoyo tan grande. El entrenador pokémon tomó la mano de la chica y entrelazó su mano con la de ella para después comenzar a soltar cada dedo a excepción del meñique.

―Hagamos una promesa ―propuso el chico mientras poseía en sus ojos algo que iluminaba el ambiente―. Prometamos siempre apoyarnos incondicionalmente.

―Sí… ―susurró Serena mientras aferraba su meñique al de Ash.

Ya estando listos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sin dudarlo comenzaron:

―¡Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragare mil agujas~! ―exclamaron los dos con gran emoción.

Después de eso observaron un poco las estrellas, fue entonces cuando Ash soltó el meñique de Serena para tomarle la mano. Ella estaba un poco impactada, pero al sentir una vibración agradable no dijo nada.

―Serena ―llamó el entrenador pokémon―. Hay que regresar sino Citron y Eureka se van a asustar al no vernos.

―Tienes razón.

El chico fue el que se levantó primero por lo que ayudó a Serena a levantarse, después de eso caminaron juntos tomados de la mano. Justo cuando volvieron él le soltó la mano ya que cada uno tenía que regresar a su respectiva tienda de campaña.

Por última vez la miró para regalarle una sonrisa, Serena hizo lo mismo, pero ella levanto el meñique provocando que Ash levantará también el suyo. Luego de eso regresaron a dormir.

Y fue entonces cuando Serena comprendió algo muy importante: _"Siempre tendré el apoyo incondicional de Ash y mis amigos". _

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

Okey~ Como siempre no hay beso y esta vez no se abrazaron. Bueno es que la verdad no me gustaría repetir el abrazo en todos los fanfics que pienso además a mí parecer es muy lindo prometer con el meñique~ Por cierto eso del meñique es una costumbre japonesa de gran importancia =D Se toma muy enserio… ¡bueno! Espero que les haya gustado y que opinen del fanfic en sí =3

Se lo dedico a todos los fans del AmourShipping. ¡Ojala les haya gustado!

La idea salió de la nada mientras venía de regresó con mi familia de una salida familiar xD De hecho miraba los árboles y a mi mente vino esto… xD la idea también surgió a partir del desdén de los fans por estar tan impacientes acerca del futuro de Serena…

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¿Reviews?


End file.
